In order to improve characteristics, disposing various types of layers between a light-emitting layer and an electrode is under study. For example, it is known that an electroluminescent device has a layer formed of a non-conjugated polymer compound containing a substituent having a cation and two hetero atoms between a light-emitting layer and an electrode (Patent Literature 1).